The Next Avengers
by ForeverPrastonian
Summary: FrostIron: Changing lives and growing up is a full time job for this youngsters; the youngest being 10 and the oldest 19. But when their world is threatened they are forced to grow-up, fast, and take on their biggest challenge yet: getting much needed help from their parents in the past. Anything can happen; from unexpected ass-kickings to never imagined relationships.
1. Departure

Can barely see right now and it's _really_ starting to worry me because I have my contacts in. . . . And I just broke my left key on my keyboard. -_- Man, I'm just on a roll right now.

Wonder if I put my contacts in wrong. . . . Put in eye drops and it's a little better but not much. :P

Now I feel like I'm blogging or "facebooking". -_- (Sigh.) Anyways, I've had this story idea for awhile now so. . . . Hope you enjoy it. :P

FWI: This story _is_ going to be **FrostIron**. Don't like it? Then don't read this.

Old Marvel movie: Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. That's where James, Torunn, and Francis come from. But this is going to be so much different than the movie, hence the lack of a crossover. :P (I mean, come on, they put Natasha with _**Steve**_! _**STEVE!**_)

* * *

**1****st**** Person – Unknown**

I watch James as he packs his things carefully and so much like his father would. I sigh, shaking my head, and walk over to Aria's room. The door's open so I just look in and see her already packed up and fiddling with a bunch of stuff her father probably gave her. I frown, 'why are we so much more like our fathers than our mothers?' I wonder as I wander over to Francis' room. I just barley dodge an arrow when I look into the room and he is quick to retrieve it.

"Hey Vali!" He says quickly with a flash of a smile as he runs back into his room. I see that he is nowhere close to packed and I give him a very cross look as he rolls his eyes. "I'll be ready, don't worry."

I snort and he starts to pack slowly, mumbling something about Narvi being the "funner brother."

I chuckle quietly to myself as I walk down the hallway to Torunn's room. I'm not surprised when she's all packed up and sitting on the ground, meditating, her sword lying flat across her lap. I look into Ren's room and see him finishing up with his suitcase so I quietly move on to check on Narvi. Last I checked he was still sleeping.

I look in and see him flying across the room widely, quickly packing up frenziedly (still in pajamas) while my enchanted snake stares at him from its place on the bed. I smirk to myself and then walk down the hallway to my bedroom, shaking my head with a grin and a chuckle.

I walk into my room and put on my jacket and hat. I pick up my suitcase from off of my bed and then grab my dagger securing it to my belt carefully; it was a gift from my father, one that I treasure deeply. I set my suitcase outside my room and look down the hall seeing James do the same. I smile a little at this; at least someone else is ready.

James goes to Torunn's room. I watch as he comes out not too much longer and she follows him out with her suitcase. She sets it down outside her room too and then they go to check on the others. I turn around and walk down the hallway and then along the familiar route to the other rooms.

My dad's room is open so I stand in the doorway and knock quietly. His head pops up from behind the bed and he looks over at me. A warm smile crosses his face when he sees me and he gets up. He walks over to me and pulls me into an embrace. I lean into it, hugging him back, and close my eyes, wishing us to not be in this situation.

I feel someone ruffle my hair and look back over my shoulder at the other man. I smile faintly at him, knowing that I will miss him greatly.

"Gonna miss ya, kid." He says with a playful grin. "Take care of the others, you got that?" He asks me seriously.

I nod, smiling a bit more now. "I will, Tony, I promise."

Tony grins at me. "Good. And be especially careful with Aria." He says with fake seriousness.

I laugh and he joins me with a few chuckles. I hear my dad chuckle as well behind me and smile up at both of them, first Tony then my father.

My father puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, Vali. And just remember, it was you whom brought me to my senses. You'll know what to do when you get there as long as you keep this in mind."

I nod with a small smile. "I got it, dad." I say gently and he hugs me once more. I hug him back before we separate.

Tony grins at us. "So, Loki, you've told him everything, right?" He asks my father curiously.

Loki nods his head solemnly. "Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong."

I chuckle. ""I may have one . . . mishap in mind." I say with a mischievous grin and my dad laugh.

"You are most _defiantly_ the son of the god of mischief!" He jokes and I chuckle along with his laugh.

"Hey, that's me; Vali Lokison." I say with a chuckle and a grin.

Tony smiles and ruffles my hair again. "Come on then, Reindeer Games Part II." He teases me. I roll my eyes at him but follow him anyways.

My dad wraps an arm around my shoulders a little protectively, like always, as we walk to the cafeteria. I smile over at Francis' parents when we enter and they nod over at me with sad smiles.

Ren's mother smiles at me warmly. "Safe travels." She murmurs quietly to me as we pass by her.

I nod reassuringly at her as we pass. My dad gently pushes me into my spot at the kid's table and I obey unquestioningly. I'm the only one here whom will "kneel without question" to him, as Tony always puts it. I fiddle with one of the Rubix Cubes left at the table while Father goes to get food. Tony goes over to Pepper while Bruce joins Patty. I watch as Steve files in and sits down next to his girl as well.

My father, still trying to prove himself, serves everyone without having to be asked. Lastly he comes over with two trays of food and gives me one of the trays before sitting down next to me. I grin at him and joke, "what? Narvi have to fend for himself now?"

He chuckles. "Who's ready?" He teases and I laugh.

"The only reason he's even up is because of Zilra!" I laugh.

Now he's laughing too. "Zilra your ever obedient snake," he says while laughing, "_still_ continues to scare your brother to no end!"

We both are laughing over it, just thinking about Zilra, the minion snake, forcing Narvi Lokison into submission, when Aria comes walking up with her hands on her hips, frowning at me.

I look up at her with a goofy grin on my face. "Want something, Sweet thing?" I ask cheekily causing her to roll her eyes darkly at me.

She huffs irritably, "get over yourself, Vali." She mutters irately causing me to chuckle. She tosses me something which I catch quickly. I look down at it curiously as she begins to speak again. "I found it on my dresser. I'm pretty sure that it's yours."

I grin as I study the intricate Norse runes carefully carved into the small square box. I quickly solve the riddle required to open the box and open it. I gasp happily as I pull out its contents giddily. "It's from Fenrir!" I cry out happily.

I study the beautiful collar with awe as Loki and Aria stare at it, studying it too.

Aria huffs, "from Fenrir? It looks like something my dad would design." She says arrogantly.

I grin up at her, my eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "That's because your dad influenced it and quite possibly helped to create it."

She gave me a startled and confused look. I just wave my hand dismissively and go back to studying it with a smile.

Loki leans over, studying it with a smile. "He's got a real talent for these gifts that he sends to you. What are you going to send back to him this time?"

I hum a little, running my fingers over the cool metal ginger and lovingly. "I'm not quite sure." I say softly, still in awe over just how amazing the collar is. I look down at the box and see a note.

I pick up the note and read it softly to myself yet out loud. "_Dear Brother, I hope you enjoy the gift as much as I enjoy creating it. Tony helped me with it, as you probably guessed, and this time Butterfingers, as Tony sometimes calls the robotic arm, also participated this time._" I chuckle a little at this. "_Look on the inside of the watch, I left you a riddle that I found recently. I dare you to try and solve it. I haven't yet and our father, Loki (mine, I mean), still seems to be having some difficulty with it. Seeing as you are the smartest of us, I hope you are able to figure it out swiftly._

"_Also, I hope I get to see you soon. It's rather boring be stuck down here without your brilliant antics making life so fantastically interesting and humorous. Tony took me to Disneyworld last week and all I have to say on it is that it was an awful place when it came to the number of people there. Other than that it was exciting! I do believe, however, with every fiber of my being, that you should __**not**__ be taken there! You plus Disneyworld or land equals __**extreme **__havoc! Bad place for Vali! Bad!_" Loki, Aria, and I all cracked up laughing at that. Fenrir has _always_ been the funniest out of the three of us. "_Anyways, I hope to see you soon. Remember, though, when you do come, that I am __**not**__ your brother and I am __**not**__ Fenrir Lokison. Tell dad that I love him and ask Tony about my first rollercoaster. Then tell Pepper, 'Disneyworld hotdogs and a rollercoaster ride sound like a bloody fantastic idea, don't you agree?' The look on her face should be well worth not understanding the inside joke, I think. It'll probably be even better if you say it while Tony is with her. It's a great story to tell face to face. Not so great in a letter, however. Miss ya bro! With love from your twin brother, Fenrir 'the Wolf' Stark Lokison,_" he ended.

I smile and Aria snorts. "I still don't understand." She mutters as she walks off ,sulking.

I look at my dad curiously. "Have you ever seen Tony act like that?"

He chuckles. "No. I'm pretty sure she does it to amuse you." I grin. "After all, even Tony agrees, it's obvious that she likes you." He says with a wink.

I keep grinning as I look back down at the fancy collar. "I hope that's true." I say cheerfully. "I like her too."

He laughs at this. "And that's another obvious thing to use adults, though it seems that your love of her is hidden more from the other young ones."

I smile and look up and around the cafeteria. I see Francis Barton with his parents, Natasha and Clint Barton. Ren Banner is with Patty and Bruce Banner. Torunn Thordottir, my cousin, is with her dad, Thor Odinson, and his wife, Jane Odinson. Aria Stark is walking over to Pepper Stark and Tony Stark while James Rogers is sitting down with his dad, Steve Rogers. He's the only one without a mother. I see my brother, Narvi Lokison, slowly making his way through the line, getting breakfast (which neither Father nor I have even touched yet), and being followed by my snake, Zilra the Commanding one (as I like to call her).

"It's good to see that everyone is ready," I notice what my younger brother is wearing, "excluding the obvious one."

Father chuckles quietly. "Yes, Narvi, the youngest one, the slowest one, and the one whom needs to get his ass into gear more quickly."

I laugh at the last one as Narvi comes over with his food. Zilra slithers up onto my lap and rises up so that we can look each other in the eyes. I grin at her. "I've got a present for you." I coo goofily. I try to fit the collar on her and have some difficultly at first with all the bells and whistles designed to help keep it in place and on her while still providing her the ability to move around. I hit a button by accident and hear Tony pipe up from a few tables away as I gasp in shock.

"That was Fenrir's idea!" He calls out at me.

I grin as Zilra freezes up with narrowed eyes full of suspicion and distrust. I chuckle. "I'm sorry, Zilra, I didn't realize he made you a suit of armor that compacts all neatly into the collar." I press the button again and the suit retracts back into the collar quickly. I don't even realize that Tony is behind me until I see his lightly tanned hand reach over my shoulder and fix the collar on her.

I look back over my shoulder and up at him. "Sorry, girl," he apologizes with a grin. "At least it doesn't have a helmet, am I right?"

I chuckle. "She would've killed us both if it did."

"Yeah," he laughs, "Fenrir warned against a helmet. There we go." He says as he snaps the last piece into place.

I smile at Zilra and she shakes her head like a dog would. The collar doesn't shake around or rub her wrong, staying on tight inside, but it doesn't dig in either and I see the delight in her eyes at this. I grin, happy that she likes Fenrir's gift, and scratch her spot. She leans into my fingers and her eyes sort of close slightly. I smile at my magically enhanced snake, now with a suit of armor carrying collar, and keep on gently scratching.

Tony ruffles my hair once more before going back over to Pepper and Aria. Loki nudges me softly with his elbow and I stop scratching. Zilra curls up on my lap almost immediately. I smile, remembering how light weight the collar felt when I held it in my hands, and stroke her head a few times before taking the hand wipe my dad is holding out for me. I wipe off my hands then the three of us dig into our breakfast.

* * *

It's time for us to go. One of the kitchen staff members, Zach, whom is also a friend of mine, hands me a medium sized blue plastic box and the device I loaned them. I grin and give him a big bear hug. "I'm going to miss you." I whisper to him before letting go and taking the box and device.

He grins at me. "Take care of ya self, Vali, make lives miserable, catch more rats with that," he points at the device, "make more friends, and most importantly, tell ya bro I say hi."

I chuckle. "Will do, Zach, will do."

He waves goodbye at me and I wave back a little as he turns around and walks off. Fury comes up to me and looks at me with complete seriousness and I mimic him. "It's up to you now, Vali. Everyone of these youngsters and the future of Earth now rest heavily upon your shoulders." I nod in understanding and grimness. He puts his hands upon my shoulders, looking me dead in the eyes, and slowly emphasizes. "I would not ask this of you if I did not feel that you could handle it. Take_ very_ good care of them. _All_ of them. And remember to _only_ say as much as is necessary; only as much as we have already been over." I nod again.

He lets go of me and my dad takes his place, hugging me in a strong embrace, burying his face into the crook of my neck. I hug him back tightly, suddenly afraid and tense. "Be careful, my son." He whispers quietly to me with a certain kind of sadness in his voice. I know that he has already said goodbye to Narvi but that does not stop the youngest of our family from joining in and making it a group hug. We silently cling to our father for a few more moments, suddenly feeling like small boys again.

All the other families are saying goodbye as well when Zilra slithers up and makes her way up to my shoulders. Father smiles and moves so that she can drape herself on my shoulders like she always does. She flicks her forked tongue, nipping his cheek gently in her own version of a kiss. He kisses his hand and presses it to her head. She maybe a clean snake, but there's still the fear of her animal instincts taking over and her biting your neck.

I secure the blue box to my suitcase real quick and slip the device into my suitcase as well before turning back around and hugging my dad once more. I then turn back around to view all who are about to become my charges in a few mere moments. My mind whirls as I realize just how much responsibility I am about to have, '_**all**__ of them, __**every single one of them**__, are about to become _my_ responsibility!_' I immediately felt dizzy with the sudden weight of the realization.

I shook my head a little and look at every one of them; Francis has been given a brand new bow from his dad and a pair of gloves and a small but powerful-looking gun from his mom, James' father gives him a new shield that was painted with James' design, Aria was given a small disc by Tony that I knew to be important in some way as well as a necklace from her mom, Ren received a necklace that probably held some sentimental value to one of his parents if not both, Torunn was given her armor by her dad and a journal from her mom, and Narvi and I also received our armor from Thor (Loki didn't have the power to do that) per Loki's request. Father also gave us special daggers and small journals that contained notes on magic and spells and had actual spells as well. Each journal is different as it pertains to our current abilities and knowledge. Father also gave me a small scepter that was his when he was my age. He had first learned magic and how to fight with it so I was completely awestruck when he presented it to me.

Now it is time to go. We all gather at the designated place. Holding on tight to all our belongings parents hug and kiss and say final goodbyes once more before backing away into a safe distance. I see Agent Hill stand slightly behind and to the side of Director Fury as all the others stay close to each other. I look once more at the team that we all dreamed of being on, fighting alongside our parents; the team which we now worry over the future of. Will we even get back in time?

I try hard to concentrate on the job at hand. I have to stop a few times and fight to calm my thoughts before I finally manage to calm them enough to focus enough to do this right. I do everything my Father taught me to do and soon we are on our way. No time for backing out now. We all hold on tight to each other and our stuff; we are a small band of kids that are afraid and now separated from their parents. We are on our way through time and space and there is no going back. Not yet. We are on a mission and we are not about to stop. We _will_ make our parents proud.

* * *

Long chapter? Yes. Normally I go for at least 2,000 words a chapter and end up averaging around 1800 a chapter. This one is at 3,442 words _exactly_. (In Microsoft Word alone.)


	2. Past Arrival of Future Avengers

Promises to be FrostIron eventually! (Hopefully!) Not quite sure when though because the characters do what they want, basically. XD

And if you've read my other story, Punishment Not, try not to be confused for yes, there are _some_ similarities, but they are not connected in any way. These are two different stories. After all, Fenrir is dying in PN and here he is alive and well. :)

* * *

**3rd Person**

_In New Mexico right at the site of the mark in the desert left by the bifrost. . . ._

Small pillow propped up against a rock, bandana wrapped around his eyes, leaned against his pillow, arms crossed behind his head, eyes closed, head resting back against his arms, and snake underneath in between curved back and rock, curled up in the shade, with both lightly snoozing rests Vali and Zilra. Narvi is sitting down next to his brother with a pencil in his hand that he is dragging through the sand to form Norse lettering. He is writing a small story for when his brother wakes up.

Aria sighs irritably, still pacing back and forth. "When are they getting here again?" She demands of Narvi, frustrated.

He glances up at her. "Vali has a very good internal clock, he said that he will wake up 10 minutes before they are to be spotted by us and so he shall. Relax, please, everything is going to be fine, Aria."

She grumbles angrily and looks at Vali with a glare. She's very thankful for his spell that keeps all of them cool but still doesn't enjoy the sand and the waiting. Just like her father, she always had to be _doing_ something, she couldn't just stand doing _nothing_ but she couldn't do what she wanted because of the wretched sand!

Ren sighs heavily and lies back in the sand quietly. He closes his eyes for a moment, hoping to get some sleep as Aria gives up and sits down with a huff. Francis is curled up around his new bow, his back pressed against James' side. James stares up at the clear blue sky with a wondering gaze, obviously lost in thought. He is also laying down in the sand but has his hands clasped together and resting on his stomach; his new shield he has under his head like a pillow. Torunn sits and meditates with her sword on her lap like she does when she feels stressed. Aria watches Narvi carve runes in the sand before kidnapping his other pencil and attempting to busy herself by coping his story into the sand.

Vultures cry out loudly as they fly high above them. Board and with nothing better to do Aria puts on one of her gloves and shoots one of the vultures down lazily, scaring the other vultures off and waking up Ren who grumbles at her unappreciatively. Aria pretend aims at Vali's head as he snores lightly. His chin is now resting against his chest and his mouth is slightly open. She gives him a disgusted look when she sees that he is drooling a little onto his shirt and looks over at Narvi who yawns sleepily in response to her inquiring glance.

She frowns at him when he finishes his sand story. She copies down the rest really quick. Narvi corrects her mistakes when she looks back over at James and Francis. He is curled up in a ball leaning against his brother Vali, his head barely touching Zilra whom is now resting onto of the rock, sun basking while slightly lying on top of Vali's head. Narvi quietly wishes that he had an awesome animal friend too before drifting off into a light slumber.

Aria lets out a frustrated growl as she puts up her glove. James, she observes, has fallen asleep. She watches with a humorous glint in her eye and an amused look on her face when she sees Francis turn over onto his other side and curl up around James, snuggling against the older boy. She snickers quietly to herself as Francis wraps his arms around the more muscular boy's shoulders with his body pressed up against James' and with his head not even an inch away from James'. She's amused when she realizes that Francis' lips are so close to James' ear that they are almost pressed against it.

'Well I guess that answers our question on Francis' sexuality.' She thinks to herself with a quiet chuckle. She glances are the rest of the camp. Narvi and Vali are still asleep against the rock Vali conjured up. She already knows what's up with Francis and James. She sees that Ren fell back to sleep and she notices that Torunn fell asleep too. She sighs, realizing that she's the only one awake and sits down not too far away from Vali and Narvi.

Zilra curls up a bit tighter as Vali dreams of devious plans, mischievous pranks, and a romantic fantasy that he's been nurturing since he first set eyes upon Aria. Narvi's dreams are that of finally finding peace and calm and just simply being able to spend one quiet day with his dad and no one else; just him and his father. Ren's dreams are the nightmares that have haunted him since he was very little and makes not a peep but a single, small tear does escape him. James dreams of being on the Avengers team alongside his dad. He dreams of being alongside him, saving citizens, protecting worlds, and of fighting villains. Torunn's sleep is so light that it's dreamless, she just waits for the sound of Vali waking or of the snake moving. Francis dreams of acceptance, acceptance of his idol, James, the one he feels the most strongly for. Francis knows that fantasies of a relationship beyond friendship with James can only be destructive so he merely dreams of admitting his feelings to James and still being accepted by him as a loyal friend and asset to the small "team".

A small sigh of relief escapes Francis as he is once again accepted in his dream. Aria glances over at him and wishes that she could know what he dreamed of for a mere moment, if only to catch a glimpse of Francis' true feelings for the older boy. She sighs before caving in and curling up by herself in the sand. She drifts off into dreams of Vali pranks, Tony designs, flying with her father, spending time to find out something about Vali that no one would ever guess in a million years, and basically just dreams surrounding Tony and Vali.

* * *

When he wakes up he is careful to use his magic to keep from waking up Narvi. More magic is used to keep Zilra still in the shade. He walks over to Francis and nudges him awake. The younger boy sighs quietly but gets up and stretches.

"Thank you." Francis whispers quietly to Vali who nods back quietly in response. Vali is the only one that Francis has actually confided in yet. Vali goes over and starts to wake up everyone one by one starting first with Ren and ending with James.

Narvi takes a picture of his story in the sand before anyone messes it up. Everyone gathers around Vali, waiting for further details on what to do. The tension in the air is thick as everyone is nervous and anxious but afraid and ready. They all fear the worst. After all, they have two sons of Loki and are in a time where Loki is trusted by _none_. Everyone is on edge and Vali doesn't help.

"Stay here." He commands and turns around to start leaving. Everyone begins to protest as he puts away his bandana and just starts to walk away from them. He stops at the edge of the mark and looks back at them, causing them to go silent. "I'm going to go meet up with them." He says quietly. "They should have brought Fenrir, so there will be little trouble, hopefully. The edge of the mark is where the bubble ends. Go outside of it and you will find the heat of day. Stay inside the bubble. I don't want anybody wandering off as that could end _very badly_" He says, fixing each and every one of them in his stern gaze. They all nod quietly in understanding.

Narvi nervously pips up, "but Vali, how long will we be here for?" Everyone else murmurs their agreement with the question.

"Yeah, Vali, how long?" Aria demands in a challenging voice, glaring at Vali; she's had enough of this stupid waiting.

Vali lets go a rumbling sigh that almost sounds like a warning growl. "Fury commanded that I do this, do _not_ question me." He growls at her warningly before assessing the others. "I don't know how much longer you will be here for, just where they will be spotted by me as well as a few names. I don't even know everyone that will be there." Everyone just stares at him quietly. He is the oldest, the strongest, the fastest, and the most powerful out of all of them; he is the leader of the group, not James like all the adults always said they expected. "_Stay. Here, _got it?" Vali asked with an edge to his voice and a hint of a snarl in his words. Everyone nods in silence; Vali isn't one you want angry. "Good."

Vali turns around and leaves. Everyone watches him go and stands there as he wolfs out. Aria looks down and kicks up a little dirt, hands in her pockets, and feeling a mixture of ashamed and angry. Narvi looks around, feeling guilty, as if it had been his fault. Everyone else just kind of does their own things after Vali disappears from sight.

James sighs. "We need to be more careful next time." He says more to himself than anyone else. Narvi just stares at him.

* * *

**1****st**** Person – Tony**

I silently read everything that S.H.I.E.L.D.'s databases held on my son, determined to find out where he came from. _At two years of age a small child [Classified] was found in Norway 17 years ago after what S.H.I.E.L.D. now knows to be the Rainbow Bridge of the Bifrost caused a commotion outside a small village. Inside the mark that is created by the Bifrost's Rainbow Bridge was this child. He was clothed in rags and was clutching a letter in his hand. The letter read [Classified]. He was taken in by the family that first found him. They hid him from the rest of the village and raised him as one of their own._

_ S.H.I.E.L.D. recently found this previous information to be false._"What?" I exclaimed to myself quietly. _A wolf pup was discovered at this Bifrost site in Norway 10 years ago. S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists and medical experts were sent to investigate why a black wolf with green eyes was suddenly in Norway after a small, not Bifrost caused, incident. When they got there the wolf pup turned into a nine year old child, startling all of them, and gave them a wolfish grin. Upon research the story above was discovered. The child claimed that that child in the story was him and that he caused the commotion because he had been bored and returned here in hope of being found by his true parents. It was discovered to be a lie a week before this update._

_ The child was named Fenrir by one of the female scientists and so he was called. The accompanying field agents took the boy to Director Fury whom decided to give him to an agent and her husband for further observation. The agent and her family were compromised a few weeks before Loki and his army attacked Earth. Fenrir was moved into the Hellicarrier. In all the commotion onboard during Loki's attack on the Hellicarrier and later on Earth, the child was lost; Fenrir finally managed an escape. No one is sure of how he escaped, only that Director Fury found him mere days before the Avengers Tower was opened up. Fury assigned the Avengers the task of watching over the child after they had moved in and got settled into their rooms there._

_ Fenrir was moved in not too much later and apparently won the hearts of all; getting along with everyone of them. Unknown why to S.H.I.E.L.D., Tony Stark bonded more with the child than any of the others, even going so far as to adopt Fenrir. Fenrir was renamed to Fenrir Stark during the adoption process and is now legally Mr. Stark's son. In their last battle against another invading alien force, the Avengers went so far as to join up forces with the magic-bearing, mysterious, and mischievous child that is Fenrir Stark; now 19 years of age._

_ Fenrir now resides with the Avengers in his own room next to Mr. Stark's in their tower. He spends most of his time hanging out with the Avengers whom all act like one big family for him. The rest of his time he spends by himself, writing letters, skating, playing brain games, and devising new pranks. Fenrir often sends letters and gifts by magic but never gets any back as far as S.H.I.E.L.D. is aware of. He talks often about his parents and especially about his twin brother; the receiver of most of his gifts and letters. S.H.I.E.L.D. does not know where the letters and gifts go to as they cannot track the location of things sent magically and all tracking devices go offline mere moments after the items are sent._

I slump back into my chair, "huh." I let out thoughtfully. "Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knows where Fenrir came from." I let out a chuckle. "And yeah, no one knows where his brother is either. None of the letters and gifts has ever been found." I smile, thinking of the odd gift that I recently helped Fenrir to make. The snake collar that he asked for had been odder than the robotic A.I. controlled dog mostly because he also specifically asked for it to be able to turn into an armor suit with few to no weapons and especially no A.I. control or helmet. I had thought it just been strange enough to design a suit for a snake. I probably will never understand Fenrir's gifts until I meet his brother and/or find the gifts in use.

I sigh to myself quietly with a smile on my lips. Suddenly, I hear Jarvis over the speakers, and it doesn't sound good. "Sir, Director Fury says that it's urgent. He informs me that the entire group is to Assemble down in New Mexico at the sight of the Bifrost's mark as there has been a strange disturbance there. Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, and he will meet everyone down in the small New Mexico town that Jane Foster lives in and that everything will go from there."

I frown but quickly get up and grab the case with my suit. "Jarvis, tell Fenrir to get ready for a fight and to meet me down in the garage."

"Yes, Sir." The posh voice replies as I quickly make my way from my workshop to the garage. "Sir," he comes back on a few moments later, "Fenrir says that if it's New Mexico the only fight there will be playful."

I frown. What is going on here? "Tell him to prepare for one just in case anyways."

"Yes, Sir."

I set the case down in the back of my favorite Audi car and start the car. Fenrir is down in mere moments. He comes up to me with the specially designed backpack on his wolf back and shrugs off the backpack then changes back into his human form. I'm still trying to get use to the whole wolf-in-human-clothes thing and it's been at least two years since I adopted him. I shake my head, clearing it, and watch him walk around the car. He jumps into the passenger seat and throws his backpack back with my case as I slide into the driver's seat. We are off in no time.

* * *

Steve folds his arms over his chest and gives me a stern look. "You two get along better than anyone else. That's why."

I sigh, my jaw clenching and unclenching as I think it over. I look back at Fenrir who gives me a smile and thumbs up like he's rooting for me and I frown at him; giving him a look. He just gives me his trademark wolf-grin. "Alright, fine." I grind out. "I guess I can take him."

I unfold my arms and go back to the black S.H.I.E.L.D. SUV that has been assigned to me. I get and watch as the others go to their respective vehicles. Fenrir gets in the car quickly and so does Silvertounge. I sigh quietly to myself and Fenrir begins to get Loki up-to-date on everything that he's missed so far as I drive off.

* * *

Per-usual I am ahead of the others. I do not expect at _all_ what I find a mere ten minutes out of the town. I slow to a stop and just stare out ahead of me with a confused look on my face and my brow furrowed. I swear he looks _just like Fenrir._ I slowly get out of the car and shut the door behind me slowly. I slowly walk up to in front of the car and the kid gives me a lopsided grin.

Fenrir practically _launches_ himself out of the car and runs over to the boy. "Brother!" He yells out, sounding delighted and overjoyed. The other boy's face lights up when he sees Fenrir and they quickly embrace in a spinning bear hug. I quickly lose track of which is which.

I hear Loki get out and stand on the other side of the car. "What the -?" He breathes out confusedly.

The rest of the world seems to disappear from the boys as they embrace and exchange a few words. They are mimicking each other; head on shoulder, eyes closed, and arms around the other. I just stare in shocked silence.

I hear the other cars pull up and glance around. I see Barton get out with Natasha and Steve from the same car and then Agent Coulson, Hill, Fury, and Banner get out of their car. Thor's still in Asgard. From what I see, though, everyone else is just as surprised and confused as Loki and I.

The boys separate and begin to playfully mess around. One gets the other in a headlock and starts to ruffle his hair incessantly. I hear Fenrir's voice complain loudly and the edges of my mouth quirk a little into a smile. Not too longer after they get into a play fight and one easily dominates the other; pinning him almost instantly. I hear Barton chuckle quietly. He lets the other up and both get up, talking, I can see it. The one who dominated earlier suddenly tackles and pins the other in mere seconds and I see Natasha quirk an eyebrow at this out of the corner of my eye.

The boys once more separate and get back up; grinning like fools. They talked for a little while longer quiet animatedly before Agent Coulson came up behind one of them. I couldn't hear but he probably cleared his throat. I didn't see him open his mouth but the one he is behind suddenly spins around and stares at him. Coulson starts to talk and the boy smiles the one behind him pipes up enthusiastically and all three are launched into a conversation. The boys enthusiastic and Coulson is smiling. Like usual.

"Alright, that's it." I mutter under my breath before walking over to them and calling out, "okay, what's going on here?" I come up and stand next to Phil.

The boy furthest from Phil and I pipes up; worming his way around the other, whom I notice to be much more muscular and brawny. "This is the twin brother that I've been telling you all about, Father!" Fenrir grins at me enthusiastically. "His name is Vali, remember?"

I look over at Vali and hold out a hand. "Stark, Tony Stark, but you can just call me Tony." I say with a shrug as we shake hands. I smile at him a little and he gives me the lopsided grin of before.

"Vali, as you already have been informed." He lets go of my hand and turns to Fenrir. "And I told you, I sent you letters. I had dad send them!" He said, protesting with a grin on his face, waving an emphasizing finger in Fenrir's face.

Fenrir chuckles. "Well I never got them! So obviously you are either lying or dad was when he claimed to have sent them!" He says in an enthusiastic manor. I just stare and watch the interaction.

Phil chuckles and I turn to him. "What, Agent Zombie?" I ask him.

He looks up at me with his same old warm smile. "They just get along so well." He supplies.

"Huh," I look over at them, "they do, don't they?" I mutter more to myself than him.

Vali turns to me suddenly, interrupting Fenrir. "You," he points at me, "Tony," I look at him.

"Yep, that's my name, what's up kid?"

He grins and stops short, looking around at everyone else with the grin still on his face. He turns back to me, "awesome snake collar."

Fenrir starts to chuckle behind Vali and he grins at Fenrir. I just shake my head a little and sigh. I look back up at him. "Where are you from?" I ask him, trying to cut to the chase.

"Me? Well, I am from Asgard of course!" He says and Fenrir just laughs harder. The stupidest grin covers Vali's face and there's a mischievous twinkle in his eye. I just give him a look. He chuckles. "Naw, I'm just playin'," Vali says with a playful wave of his hand, "Jotunheim." He says sounding more serious.

He fixes me with a smile and I hear Loki behind me. "Jotunheim?"

I jump a little and spin around. "Dammit Loki!" I growl. "Don't do that! You're like a cat! Don't sneak up on me!" He lifts up an eyebrow, looking at me. I don't know why I'm so angry either.

"Yep!" Vali answers Loki like nothing just happened. I move so that I'm between Loki and Phil and notice that some of the others have come closer as well.

Loki frowns at Vali with narrowed eyes. "So, you're a Frost Giant?" He questions him, sounding suspicious and untrusting.

Fenrir grins at Loki and drapes an arm across Vali's shoulders. "We sure are." He says with his wolfish grin.

Vali chuckles, hands in his pockets, and looks at Loki with a grin. "Just like you, we too are Frost Giants, but unlike you, we are hybrids. Our mother was of Asgard and our father was a Jotunheim prince." His grin falters a little and his eyes unfocused slightly. "He never did take the throne and though he tells us why we feel he keeps the full truth from us." He looks up at Loki with thoughtful eyes. Fenrir nods his head quietly and looks up at Loki too before looking at Vali.

I see Fury stand next to Phil with his arms crossed. "Mind telling me what's going on?" Fury questions.

Vali turns to him and gives him a full grin. "Hello! My name's Vali. I'm Fenrir's twin brother and we come from the future."

* * *

Best thing ever: Playing Draw Something on my iPhone and it's my turn to draw so I look at the choices and the third one is Hawkeye! :D He's my second favorite Avenger! Just waiting to see if they got it or not. XD

Oh and I'm updating as I finish the chapter so please review! I'm writing two stories at the same time right now and as much as I love this one I feel like quitting it! :( Please convince me out of this with some reviews! Fluffy ones are accepted but not as much as Critical ones! Though I still love either of them!


	3. Meet The Gang

(Looks around desk in confusion. Sits back up.) Oh. There's my tape. (It's on my lap.)

* * *

**1****st**** Person – Tony**

The whole situation is just . . . _weird_. Fury, driving with Agent Hill in shotgun, Phil in the backseat with Bruce and one new passenger, had decided that all the kids luggage be taken in his car, and so it had. He has only one of the kids. I don't remember the kids name at all, only that he looks like he's nine years old, is very thin and lanky, a little on the short side (but maybe that's just me,) has very dark brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. We couldn't figure out who's kid he is/was/will be. Bruce had piped up with the suggestion that Vali and Fenrir were/are/shall be, Loki's and everyone, even Loki, hesitantly agreed as we had watched the kids greet Vali and load up.

Clint, Natasha, and Steve took two of the kids. These two are a little obvious in who's they were/are/shall be, (I'm going to go with are and is.) The boy is dressed a little on the old fashioned side (like Boy Wonder,) has his father's light brown hair and blue eyes, appears to be about 16 or so, and looks a _lot_ like Steve, whom we assumed to be his father. He also carried around a shield that looks like Steve's which kind of confirmed our suspicions.

When we saw the girl everyone looked at me with strange looks on their faces and I easily shrugged them off, because, yeah, Pep and I _might_ be going through a rough patch in our relationship right now, but that doesn't necessarily mean that we _never_ work it out. . . . Anyways, the girl looked to be about Steve's age, has a "fancy" metal bracelet around her wrist that are Iron Man colors, has slightly long hair that's the same color as mine, has my same brown eyes, and has Pep's figure. I think it's safe to say we know who she belongs to.

And that left me with the remaining four _not_ counting Fenrir. I have Loki, Fenrir, Vali, and 3 others who stump us a little. The girl in way back with one of the boys has blonde hair and lovely brown eyes, appears to be around 16 as well, and looks a little like Thor but we aren't so sure who the mother is. The armor, however, gives away her relationship to Thor. The boy in back with her has blue eyes and black hair. We aren't too sure who's his dad is. He's a little short and looks to be about 16 too.

Directly behind me is a kid who had two assassin's balking and the rest of us laughing. He has Natasha's red hair, Clint's blue-green eyes, is just as quiet yet fast as Natasha, and had a bow that looks like an aged version of Clint's current one, and, oh yeah, he barely talked. He still doesn't talk very much. But there's something to him that seems a little . . . off, to me. Maybe it's just how he looks like he's 13 and very unsure.

"So, Vali, catch me up on all the new kids!" Fenrir says excitedly, breaking me out of my thoughts on the kids.

"You don't know them all?" I ask, confused.

Fenrir looks at me, "unfortunately, no," he says. "When I left it was just nine year old Vali and I and a three year old Francis."

"Which one's Francis, again?" I ask. "I'm horrible with names."

Fenrir chuckles, "Francis is right behind you, dad, he's the one who is sooo obviously Hawkeye's and Tasha's."

I glance back in the rearview mirror and see Francis stick out a tongue at Fenrir. "Sorry kid, I'm horrible with names."

He smiles at me a little. "It's okay." He says quietly.

Vali grins and looks over Loki to Francis. "Francis will kick your ass then apologize for it!" He jokes around, grinning like a fool at Francis. "He never did inherit his mother's interrogating abilities." Francis just narrows his eyes at Vali with a slight frown on his face. "But he'll get you with an arrow if you're not careful! Nearly took me out right before we left!"

Francis grins at him, "you got in my way!" He teases him lightly.

Fenrir and Vali laugh at this and I hear the boy in the way back chuckle.

"Hey, what's your name?" I ask the boy in the way back.

"Me?" He asks sheepishly.

"Yeah, you."

"Ren." He says shyly. "I'm 16. Bruce Banner is my father."

"Oh. Really?" I ask a little confused. "Huh. . . . You were the only one we were having a hard time paring up with someone." He chuckles and I grin. "So, Ren, do you turn into a giant, green, rage monster like your father does?"

I glance in the rearview mirror and he shakes his head slowly. "No, I just inherited the strength." He gets really quiet. "My twin brother, Jason, had the green and the rage. But he didn't really . . . make it. . . ." He trails off quietly, looking sad.

I glance between the road and the rearview mirror. "Aw, I'm sorry kid, I never really ever had any siblings so I don't really know what's like to have one, but it's hard to lose someone, I know that for a fact."

He smiles a little and glances over at Loki then back at me. "Yeah. . . . Thor, you, and Phil really comforted me when I first joined."

"Oh. Okay. That's cool." I say.

"When did you join?" Fenrir asks curiously.

"About 5 years ago." He says thoughtfully.

"4," Francis corrects with a sheepish smile, "sorry, eidetic memory, got it from the two assassins in the car behind us."

I chuckle at that.

Vali grins at him before turning back to the girl. "And the girl is Torunn, she's Thor's daughter, our," he points to him and Fenrir, "cousin. Francis can tell you when she joined, take it away Francis!" He says dramatically as if he was on a game show asking Francis what the contestants just won.

I laugh. "Has Vali always been the funny one, Francis?"

He chuckles. "Yes, he's also the biggest nuisance under the sun." He exaggerates causing all of us to laugh but only Loki chuckles with a smile playing on his lips. "Though Torunn's only been here for 10 months, if anyone is still wondering." He says jokingly.

Torunn chuckles quietly and Loki turns around to look back at her. "So do you call me uncle?" He asks her quietly.

She nods her head quietly, as if she knows something he does not. "And you call me your niece there, though I am to understand that you most likely won't here."

He just turns around with a small, sad smile on his face. Vali scowls at Loki playfully and the god raises an eyebrow at him. "And you, I think, are to be my son in the future, am I not mistaken?"

Vali grins at him. "Bingo!" He says a little loudly. "Loki has the prize!" He jokes, tuning to Fenrir. "Tell him what he's won, brother." He says in a game show host voice.

"Well, Vali, he has won a trip down our memory lane and up his future lane!" He says pretending to hold a microphone to his mouth, turned around to face Vali better. "And since he called it correctly earlier when talking to Torunn he also wins a free prank in the near future!" The two crack up and start to howl in laughter as if there is some unknown inside joke that was said.

I hear Francis chuckle quietly behind me and see Loki's lips quirk up in a smile as he watches the two boys quietly. I look back down at the road and spot the town coming into view. "Hey, Francis?" I ask the kid behind me, slightly interrupting the two hyenas close by.

He smiles at me through the rearview mirror. "I'm turning 14 soon, by the way." He says softly. "But what do you want, Tony?"

I smile and turn back to the road. "Can you tell me about the other kids?"

"Of course," he replies with a smile, "Aria is the one with your hair and eyes and Pep's figure. She's 16 and a _lot_ like you. She is indeed your and Pep's daughter. She probably brought a lot of gadgets and gizmos with her to play with, fix, and upgrade as well." I smile at that. "James is the 17 year old kid who, to quote Vali, looks like he has a rod up his ass." I laugh at that and I see Francis smile. "He's Steve's kid and has a lot of his leader qualities and what not, but Vali is still our leader as he is the oldest, most powerful, and more fearless than any other in our group." I let out a thoughtful 'huh' as he continues on. "And then there's Narvi. He's the youngest at 10 years old. He's the younger brother of Vali and Fenrir and nobody knows where the brown of his eyes and hair came from. It is a mystery that has stumped as all for the past ten or so years."

I chuckle. "He's another one we couldn't figure out."

"Yeah, he looks so different; I'll defiantly give you that one." He says with a small smile.

We pull into town and pack near the garage that has all of our different modes of transport. I park in the spot from which I originally got the car and everyone gets out slowly. I walk over to my car and put my armor case back into it. Fenrir throws his backpack in as well and grins as Narvi gets out of the car that just pulled up.

"'Sup, Narvi? Francis and Tony were just talking about you!" He walks over to his younger brother and begins to tease and harass him. I frown at this but let it slid as Francis stands next to me, hands in pockets, and looking really nervous and unsure.

I ruffle the kid's hair and watch the others get out of their respective vehicles. "Don't worry kid, everything will settle on down soon."

He frowns as he watches James help Aria. "That's not what's bothering me; it's our parents, that's what. I wonder how they are faring and fear the worst."

I frown and look down at him. "Why were all of you sent back in time anyways?"

"Fury said that it would be the best way to protect us." He says quietly and I drop the subject, figuring that Vali will tell all of us the rest soon enough. He smiles a few moments later, it's a small, quirk of a smile, and he looks up at me.

I glance down at him. "Yes?" I ask him.

"I feel compelled to tell you to never give Vali coffee, or any caffeine for the matter, despite my other's warning to _not_ tell you that." He says, smiling.

I frown. "Why'd she say that?"

"She said that you would probably get curious and do it anyways if I warned you not too."

I chuckle. "And she's probably right."

He sighs a little, but it's playful. "I've survived it once I guess I can attempt to survive again." He jokes playfully.

I chuckle again as Fury rounds us all up. We all gather up around him and for the most part we seem grouped by our car rides more than anything else.

Fury turns to me after making sure everyone is present. I feel like he should be taking role like a teacher. "Stark, because your plane can probably hold the most" should've seen this one coming, "you are going to take the kids. Can their luggage fit?"

I shrug and look over at the somewhat small pile. "A good deal of it but not all, probably. Though they may carry quite a bit of it themselves."

He nods. "Alright." He turns to Loki and Vali who are side by side. "You two are coming with Agent Coulson, Agent Hill, and me on the quinjet." He walks around slowly in a circle, viewing the rest. "Everyone else is to met up at the Tower, got it?"

They all nod their heads in consent and one of the kids, Narvi, raises his hand tentatively.

Fury points at him. "Yes?" He asks gently.

He puts his hand down slowly. "Can I go with Vali?" He mumbles quietly, looking down at the ground and shuffling his feet a little. I see Vali smile out of the corner of my eye.

He turns to look at Vali then back at Narvi. "Is he your older brother?" Narvi nods his head silently. "Then sure, you can ride with him." He looks at Vali. "You are responsible for your and Narvi's belongings. They will come with us on the quinjet so that Stark has more room for the others' belongings." Vali nods affirmative. "Good." He turns and nods at Agent Hill and Agent Coulson and then he motions to Vali before making his way to the quinjet. Coulson comes over and leads Loki as Hill follows behind Loki and they walk him to the jet.

Vali runs to get his and Narvi's stuff and takes Narvi's hand, leading the small boy in the direction that Fury and the other two are going. The others split off as well and I'm left with luggage and kids. I sigh heavily and stare at them for a bit as some of them shift nervously. I think for a moment about our situation, looking back at my now seemingly really small rental car and then back at the kids and their luggage. I decide to call Happy.

"Hey, Happy?" I ask as soon as he picks up and answers. "Are you still at the airport with the plane?"

"_Yeah, why?_"

"I have a small favor to ask of you, first; can you see just how many seats are in there?"

"_What?_"

"Happy, please, just, do it, okay?" I ask him. I hear him sigh and mumble a bit. "Thank you, Happy."

"_Yeah, yeah._" I smile and hear him moving around and counting. "_I counted 15 seats, Tony, why?_"

"Oh, awesome." I say, not realizing there is that many. I count the kids.

"_Why, Tony?_" He presses.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was asking because I have now been stuck with babysitting 5 other kids, _not_ counting Fenrir." I say and then sigh, looking at all of them.

"_What?_" He says, sounding shocked and confused. "_Tony, what is going on-!_"

"Hey, Happy!" I quickly interrupt him.

He pauses then sighs. "_What, Tony?_"

"I'll explain it while we're on the plane, right now; however, I need a car big enough to carry 6 people plus suitcases and duffel bags." I order.

"_ . . . . What? You want me to get a minivan?_"

I sigh. "Just bring something, please, Happy?" I beg him.

"_ . . . . Fine. I'll see what I can get._"

"Awesome, thanks Happy, I owe you one. Bye." I tell him before hanging up. I see Fenrir giving me a weird look. "What?"

He frowns. "Well, it's just that . . . there are _7_ of us and you asked for a car that can hold _6_."

"Yeah, the two of us will take the rental car and Happy will take the other 5." He frowns, seeming not too pleased with this. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind." He mutters quietly.

I sigh exasperatedly. "What do you want me to do instead, Fenrir?"

"I don't know." He mutters a little irritably. "Maybe have the rental people get the car and ride back with all of us? I don't want to leave them, I just met them and I don't want to just abandon Francis when I finally get to actually be able to hold up a conversation with him." He mutters, looking anywhere but at me.

I sigh heavily and call Happy and tell him that he might as well get a big, 10+ passenger van and to call the rental people so that they can pick up the rental car already here.

"Happy?" I ask Fenrir a little annoyed.

He looks up at me. "Nope." He says with a small grin.

The girl, Aria, pipes up arrogantly with a smile. "Nothing but the best for Fenrir!"

He laughs at her jab and she grins at him cockily. "Yeah," he jokes, "only limos and champagne from here on out."

Francis chuckles quietly next to me, I had forgotten that he is even there, and I look down at him with a smile. "You think that's funny, do you now?" I tease. He grins up at me, a twinkle in his eyes. I smile at him and look at the others. I might not have ever been all that good with kids, but I think that I can handle them; after all, I've been able to handle Fenrir and his craziness.


	4. Now What

FWI: Still trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for why they are really here. . . . Oh well?

Also, stuck on . . . well . . . on where to go from here. . . . Stupid Writer's Block. Here's my incredibly short update. . . .

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

Steve probably just got out of what could be considered one of the longest and worst meetings yet, _even considering the ones with __**Tony**__ there!_ He sighs and reflects back on the meeting. Intel wise, they learned nothing, but, at the same time, they did get a glimpse of what they are in for at least. . . . Steve decided, along with Fury and some of the others, that Loki is no longer a problem, oh no, not compared to the hellion that is Vali and Fenrir together. . . . Steve frowns as he thinks about the pranks pulled in the meeting, it had been only about 3 hours long but the pranks, ranging from invisibility scares and whoopee cushions to the sudden wolf under the table that chased everyone but the two around the room, made it seem longer.

Steve once again wondered if he even wanted to share a car ride with the two, and more so try to _live_ with them! He wipes a hand over his face nervously trying to clear his mind of them and focus on the job at hand. The elevator dings as it reaches the right level and he walks in to find everything in complete and utter disarray – even more so than after Loki's "fun" in the same room during the alien invasion (you know, the one that resulted in a broken window and a body imprinted floor?)

The carpet is either shredded, ripped up off the ground, or gone entirely in multiple places, the carpet that is still intact has blood, mud, and other such stains, has more scratches in it, or a combination thereof. The bar no longer exists, only a few scattered pieces of wood. The stench of spilled and mixed alcoholic drinks enters Steve's perception and he realizes that some of the odder coloured stains are what are left of the alcohol (_talk about Tony's worst nightmare_) and the bottles are nowhere to be found. Steve then realizes that the shattered glass littering the ground near the no-longer-windows windows contains some of the glass from the bottles (the green tinted and brown tinted glass gave that one away first.)

Steve once again sighs. It seems as though the Avengers shall _never_ get a "day off" much less a "normal day."


End file.
